The Twilight Sword
by TsukasaBoy223
Summary: Tizumi Kamatora & Kisimo Kamatora are just normal kids playing the world right? Or will some untold destiny unfold upon them when the balance of both worlds lie in their hands.
1. The Beginning

Title: The Twilight Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Hack/SIGN or any characters therein, Most of these characters were made by me!

Rating: M

Summary: Tizumi Kamatora & Kisimo Kamatora are just normal kids playing the world

Right? Or will some untold destiny unfold upon them when the balance of both worlds lie in their hands.

A/N) I will add E/N to some of the chapters including this chapter (E/NEditor Notes) I have a girl in my school named Chelsea helping me with the names(Kisimo)

E/N) My Editor said that Kisimo would be a better name than Kamikaze

A/N) I have added a few additions to this version so that you know where they are and if they are on the world or not!

**Status**

_Thoughts_

**Battle Statistics**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Tizumi's POV

**Offline**

_My name is Tizumi Kamatora. Today when I checked my email I saw that my brother Kisimo Kamatora(who had moved away with my mom with the divorce!) had signed us both up for the AC Corp Contest to see who could get access to the "Original .Hackers Skins" for 'The World'. It turns out that I won the Tsukasa Skin and he won the Bear Skin._

------------------------------------------------------------------------Kisimo's POV

**Online Location: Spring Rising Meadow**

_Why hasn't Tizumi logged on yet? Doesn't he know how to use the world or didn't he read the instructions!_

**Tizumi Kamatora has just logged in to location: Spring Rising Meadow**

"Speak of the devil!"

"I should say the same about you Kisimo! Why didn't you ask me first before entering the contest!" Tizumi Yelled!

"What's your problem we won didn't we, Tiz?"

**Monster Approching!**

**Battle Start**

-------------------------------------------------------Battle POV

_**Players**_

**_Tizumi HP: 120/120 Level 1_**

**_Kisimo HP:_** **_120/120 Level 1_**

_**Monsters**_

**_Kitsumi HP: 520/520 Level 3_**


	2. The Twilight Sword

Chapter 2: The Twilight Sword

-------------------------------------------Tizumi POV

**Online Location: Spring Rising Meadow**

"Hey Kisimo, This is a level 3 monster!"

"Yeah, so what?" he said as he was battling.

"Don't you think that it is strange that a level 3 monster would be in a beginner's world, also that we can't kill it!"

"You're right, all well might as well try to kill it!"

-------------------------------------Battle POV

_**Players**_

**_Tizumi HP:60/120 Level 1_**

**_Kisimo HP:100/120Level 1_**

_**Monsters**_

**_Kitsumi HP:250/520Level 3_**

-------------------------------------General POV

Mosaki Motokoro the Wavemaster was watching in the distance.

--------------------------------------Mosaki POV

_They are pretty good for level 1 players! They look like the dot hackers but play with even more skill! I had better keep a close eye on them!_

-------------------------------------Battle POV

_**Players**_

**_Tizumi HP:1/120Level 1_**

**_Kisimo HP:50/120Level 1_**

_**Monsters**_

**_Kitsumi HP: 100/520Level 3_**

---------------------------------------General POV

Finally, Tizumi hit what was supposed to be the final blow but the monster revived itself and retaliated with extreme force!

**Tizumi: Dead**

**-------------------------------------**Tizumi's POV

**Online Location: Spring Rising Meadow**

"Kisimo, Use a revive potion quickly" I called to him

"I don't have one!" He said "We forgot to stock up while we were in the city!"

Suddenly everything went black!

**Online Location: Under Construction Server: Castle of Fears**

_Am I truly dead? Is this the end, I can't feel myself breathe! I can't move my arms, legs, or mouth! I must be dead…_

"Tizumi…"

"Ti-zu-mi…" Someone called

_Am I dreaming? Am I hearing things because I'm about to die?_

"Ti—zu—mi…" It called again

_No, I'm not dreaming! Someone is calling me!_

"Wake up….."

_I'm trying to wake up!_

"Wake up, resist, you are not dead…"

_I must resist, I must wake up!_

I opened my eyes, It was all dark, then a ghostly white figure came into view. I asked her, "Who are you?"

She told me that her name was Aura, suddenly out of nowhere she conjured a sword and handed it to me and said "This is the twilight sword, it cannot be broken & can vanquish any of the monsters, Along with it you are a level 10-blade edge! Use it to protect you, your brother, and the world from harm, I fear that the mysterious group of hackers that planned to bring down the world two years ago are trying to unleash that same virus again! Farewell Tizumi Kamatora, Save our world!"


	3. I'm Back!

A/N) I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while been caught up with all the crap that's been happening, I'm depressed and heartbroken because the person I asked out turned me down! I also made the mistake of showing my mom my grades and got grounded. If this keeps up any longer I might not be living anymore, I can't take the stress that is why I'm writing stories because it takes stress away! Sorry for making a big A/N but you guys needed an explaination. -CJ

------------------------------------Tizumi POV

**Online Location: Spring Rising Meadow**

"Huh? I'm back, was it all a dream?"

_I feel something heavy on my back, what is it? Could it not have been a dream? Is that the sword on my back! I should check my level!_

** CHECKSTAT**

**Please Wait Retrieving stats…**

**Level 10-Blade EdgeHP: 1304/1304 MP: 1004/1004**

**Item Inventory: Revival Potion, Recovery Potion**

**Equipment:**

**Right Arm: Twilight Sword – Strength: 1920**

**Player Stats**

**Strength: 150 Special STR: 150**

**Defense: 80 Special DEF: 280**

**Magic: 90**

**Intelligence: 1522**

**Endurance: 292**

**Stats Retrieved and shown….**

_It wasn't a dream, I wonder where Kisimo is!_

** LOCATE "Kisimo Kamatora122322"**

**Kisimo Kamatora**

**Status: Logged In**

**Location: Spring Rising Meadow – "Castle of dreams"**

**Member Address: Kamatora122322**

_It says that he is still here, But I don't see him and I am near the Castle of dreams! I can't hear him!_

_Maybe I should PM him!_


	4. The DataDrag and the item Pt 1

Chapter 4: Data Drag & the mysterious Item!

A/N) I Hope that you like this story so far and please review me K?

**To: Kisimo Kamatora Kamatora122322**

**Message: Where are you I can't find you**

Kisimo's POV

**Online Location: Spring Rising Meadow – "Castle Of Fear"**

**1 Unread Message / 1 Total Message(s)**

_Let's read this message…_

_! It's from Tizumi, but how he died!_

_Better start shouting so he knows where I am!_

"TIZUMI!" I yelled

"TI-ZU-MI-I-I-I!" I yelled Again

"Kisimo!" I heard someone call.

I look down and see Tizumi right below me, suddenly he jumps about 30 stories and lands on the platform that I am on!

"How did you do that Tiz!" I asked him in excitement!

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later!" he told me!

"Ok..I guess I've had enough for today!" I told him!

"Wait, Kisimo! A new monster!" I yelled!

Battle POV

**Battle Start**

**Monsters**

**Kitsunami HP: 604/604 Level 6**

**Players**

**Tizumi HP: 1304/1304 Level 10**

**Kisimo HP: 480 /480 Level 4**

In-Depth POV

Tizumi takes his sword out and starts to slash at the Kitsunami with the "Blade Slice" Attack, he hits the Kitsunami and damages it taking it down to 300/604, Then he decides to use the technique that aura taught him, The DataDrag! He gets the monster in position and then executes The Twilight Sword's special ability!

"DataDRAG!" He yells as a blade of light shoots straight from his sword into the monster, suddenly the coding of the monster appears and starts rearranging itself.


End file.
